


Two Worlds, Two Minds, One Heart

by Sabishiioni



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoment, Fluff, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Werewolf, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabishiioni/pseuds/Sabishiioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worlds and hearts collide to become one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Worlds, Two Minds, One Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to me.  
> Warnings: Slight violence in the beginning but nothing descriptive.  
> Mindless Babble: Originally posted on my Deviant Art account. I wrote this back in 2011 and thought I'd share here.

This wasn’t how he wanted to die. Yes, he had longed for the sweet nothingness of oblivion but he had planned for it to be a quiet, solitary death, one on his own terms. Not this one of beaten pain and bloody breaths served to him by a gang of young men who could not, would not, understand how a man could enjoy laying with another man. A weak cry of pain slipped past broken and bloody lips as a steel toed boot connected with already broken ribs. His ears filled with the resonance of laughter from his three tormentors, as his eyes leaked tears of sorrow. 

The laughter abruptly died, replaced by sounds of fear. Those were quickly replaced by shrieks of agony and terror. He felt warm blood on his face as it mixed with the falling rain to run down his bruised cheek. He tried to see what had caused the sudden shift in the atmosphere but the steady downpour clouded his already blurred vision.

“D…don’t … kill them…” The words were accompanied by a bubbling of blood from his punctured lungs. That act took the last of his strength, but as the darkness took him, he swore he clearly saw gold inlaid with black.

***

Fur. It was the first thing his mind registered as consciousness came back to him. It was thick and unbelievably soft under his finger. It was warm too. It was only when it moved that he realized it was an animal of some sort. A large one as when it moved, the whole bed moved as well.

“Good morning. Or evening as the case may actually be.” The quiet voice was smooth and deep, almost melodic in tone.

He forced his eyes open and tried to sit up. Strong hands were immediately helping him, adding pillows to support his aching body. When he looked up, he was captured by a pair of eyes so blue, he felt as if he were drowning in them. 

“How do you feel? I tried to help as much as I could…”

He blushed as he looked away, having just realized he was staring. “I… I’m good.” He was surprised that he spoke the truth. Other than some stiffness and a few dull aches, he really was feeling much better. He again looked up. “Thank you… um…”

The other smiled, a light pink of embarrassment spreading across his perfectly placed cheek bones. “Ah, please forgive my lack of manners. My name is Nicolas and you are a welcomed guest in my home for as long as you wish, Terran.”

“How did you know my name?”

Nicolas moved to sit on the edge of the huge canopied bed. “It was on your driver license. I looked in your wallet to see if there were any contact numbers. “

Terran swallowed as the other came into the light of the bedside lamp. He had truly never seen a more handsome man in his life. Thick black hair framed a face that no one but a Greek god should possess, with deep set eyes and lips that could only be defined as sensuous. The dark t-shirt did nothing to hide the well-defined body under it. Seriously, the man looked like the idea quarterback with solid muscles that were toned and lean. There was something about him that was almost predatory about him. Terran shivered under the intense gaze of the other.

“Are you cold? I can get you another blanket.”

No, I want you to warm me up. Terran blushed at the stray thought. “N…no. I’m fine. Thank you.”

Nicolas smiled and it seemed that the gates of Heaven itself opened for injured man. “That’s good. I was worried when you slept for almost two days.”

Light green eyes snapped open in shock. “Two days?!”

Nicolas nodded his head. “Yes. That is why I tried to find if anyone would be worried for you.”

Swallowing, Terran shook his head, dropping his gaze. “No, there’s no one that would miss me.”

“No one?” The dark haired man tilted his head. “I find that hard to believe. Surely there must be at least a girlfriend waiting for you.”

Terran chuckled, but it was without mirth, his sand colored hair brushing his cheeks. He was fit, his body lean, like a runners. His features were handsome enough, but nothing like the man who had saved him. “Nope. No girlfriend. Not even a boyfriend.”

If that statement bothered him, Nicolas didn‘t show it as he asked, “And what about your family?”

Shoulders dropping ever so slightly, Terran shook his head. “I haven’t spoken to any of them in over three years. Not since I came out to them and they threw me out.”

Those dark blue eyes saddened. “I am sorry for their loss.”

It was Terran’s turn to look confused. “Wha…?”

“They have thrown away a precious gift.” Nicolas gave the other a comforting smile. “You must be famished. Let me get you something to eat and then we can talk more.” He stood to walk out of the room. The whispered voice of his guest stopped him.

“Why did you save me?”

Nicolas’ eyes softened as he looked over his shoulder. “You looked like you could use some help. I hope it wasn’t wrong of me to assume that.”

Terran folded his hands in his lap, his green eyes closing. “I honestly don’t know.”

“Then perhaps, if you will allow it, we can find out together.” Nicolas nodded once, as if confirming his convictions and left the room to bring his guest some food.

***

Over the next two weeks, Terran was treated like royalty. Nicolas would come twice a day to his bedroom to clean and redress his wounds; wounds which seemed to be healing faster the normal. During those times, Nicolas would often coax the much shyer Terran into talking about himself. The young man soon found himself speaking of things he told no one, some of which he barely admitted to himself.

One evening, as Nicolas tended to the nearly healed wound on his arm, Terran finally found the courage to ask about his host. “I’ve been here for a fairly long while and know nothing about you.”

Tilting his head, the other smiled. “What would you like to know about me?”

“Well… what do you do for a living? I mean, you’re always taking care of me and the rent on this place can’t be cheap…” When he had been feeling well enough, Nicolas had taken him on a short tour of his home which turned out to be a mansion with several bedrooms, full bathrooms, a huge kitchen and dining room and a living room that was bigger than his last apartment.

“Actually, I own this place. My family was … fairly wealthy. And then I made some good investments so I don’t really have a job.”

Terran blinked. “Oh. What about your family? Don’t they mind that you brought a perfect stranger into your home?”

The laugh that came from those perfect lips was without humor. “My family has little to do with me. They moved back to our ancestral home in Europe ages ago, leaving me here.”

“Then we are the same, you and I.” Terran smiled gently, putting his hand on the others’. “We are both alone in this world.”

Azure eyes looked deeply into pale green. “But we are not alone. We have each other…”

“Then, yes, it was right for you to assume that I needed help.” Terran felt his body moving forward, as if he were just a passenger and his flesh simply a vehicle. He closed his eyes an instant before their lips met. Half expecting to be struck for being so forward, he was pleasantly surprised when the kiss was returned whole heartedly.

When he pulled away, he realized he was not the only one surprised. Nicolas gently touched his own lips before standing and fleeing the room.

That night, Terran cried himself to sleep, cursing his stupidity.

***

He awoke the next morning he awoke to the smell of a warm omelet, made with bacon and fresh vegetables, just the way he loved. There was a glass of orange juice and white lily in a crystal vase. A note had been slipped under the vase.

 _Please meet me in the garden when you have eaten._

The young man ate slowly, afraid and dreading what his host was going to tell him. Only days after he woke from the attack, Nicolas had gone to his small apartment and retrieved his clothes and the few things he owned. If the man told him to leave, he would have no place to go.

All because of an impulsive kiss.

He finished his breakfast and took a few minutes to shower and get dressed before made his way to the beautiful, well-tended garden that spanned the entire backyard of the mansion. He spotted the other man sitting in the gazebo facing away from the path Terran walked on. Nicolas smiled when he heard his guest join him and Terran felt his stomach drop, the same way it had every time the man did that. 

“Did you know your hair looks like spun honey in the sun?” He tilted his head slightly. “Please sit. There is something we need to talk about.”

He did as he was asked. “Look, if it’s about the kiss …” 

Nicolas waved his hand, chuckling. “No, this is not about the kiss, though that was an unexpected pleasure.”

Terran blushed, looking down at his hands. It still amazed him the cut and bruises that once covered his body were now faded to almost nothing. “Then… You’re not throwing me out?”

Blue eyes shot open in shocked dismay. “Never! I want you to stay with me forever!” A look of complete embarrassment colored his handsome features. “I… I mean… if you would like to…”

He blinked. And again. He heard the words, understood the words but couldn’t believe the words. “You want me to stay?”

Nicolas sighed and nodded once. “Yes, but you may not wish to…”

Terran shook his head violently. “No! These last few weeks have been the best of my life! I don’t think there is anything that would make me want to leave!”  
The other man stood with an almost inhuman grace. It was then that Terran noticed he wore only a black silk robe. Though he faced away from the younger man, his words carried.

“There is something I have kept from you, my friend- something you should know before you agree.” He paused. “Do you remember the night you woke after I brought you here?”

“Some. It’s a little hazy. Why?”

“Tell me what you remember.”

Terran frowned. “Um… I remember the bed… how soft it was. And the pain. It… it wasn’t as bad as I thought it should have been. And I remember…” He frowned as he thought about it. He looked up, wondering how he had forgotten about it. “I remember fur! But…I haven’t seen any animals …”

A soft sigh came from the other man as he lowered his head. “Terran… the animal stands in front of you.” 

With that, he let the robe slip from his broad shoulders to stand naked in front of his guest. Before Terran even had time to be embarrassed, Nicolas started to change. Midnight black fur slowly emerged as the man fell forward onto all fours. Handsome features distorted and elongated into a muzzle. Hands and feet melted into clawed paws.

When a man once stood, a huge black wolf now replaced him, still facing away from the astonished human.

Minutes dragged by, as Terran struggled to accept what he saw. Finally, with a soft voice, he carefully asked, “Why do you not look at me?”

The same beautiful voice he had fallen in love with answered, but inside his own head. _‘I don’t want to see your fear and disgust.’_

“Please … look at me?” As the wolf turned to face him, Terran saw the gold and black eyes he had seen before his had lost the battle to the darkness. “I only have one question for you. Did you kill them?”

The wolf tilted his head, not expecting that question. _‘You asked me not to, so I didn’t. I injured them but they are still alive.’_

Terran smiled and held out his hand. “Then… I guess I have a second question. Can I pet you? I mean I remember your fur being really soft…”

There was laughter in his head as the wolf… no, Nicolas, came to him. _‘Have you no fear of me? Do you not wonder why I’m like this?’_

The human shrugged as he ran his hand through the thick fur. “I guess I’d like to know, but I figure we’ll have the rest of our lives to sort through that.”

Nicolas pulled back, his eyes changing to blue as he morphed back to human. “So you will stay with me? Perhaps… come to share my bed?”

“Hmm… I would like that. Very much…” Terran cupped the sculpted cheek. “But only as human, okay?”

Nicolas laughed softly, mimicking the gesture. He looked into those eyes that reminded him of spring grass. “Well, you may not have questions for me but I have one last question for you. “

“Oh?” The blond smiled as he brushed a lock of silken black hair back from the beautiful face, imagining what it would be like to wake up to it every morning.

“How can you still trust me? Dare to … love me? Knowing what I am?”

At that, Terran laughed, something he hadn’t done in a very long time. Life and joy filled it as he hugged Nicolas tightly.

“The wolf saved my life,” he whispered into the others' ear. “But it was the man that saved my heart.”


End file.
